Preferences
by Neemps
Summary: Slash. HarryDraco with a little HarryGinny. Malfoy puts the moves on Harry, who freaks out… at first. Harry’s POV. Oneshot


Preferences 

By Neemps

Synopsis: Slash. Harry/Draco (with a little Harry/Ginny). Malfoy puts the moves on Harry, who freaks out... at first. Harry's POV. HPDM, HPGW. Rated PG-13 Romance

Warning: This is a male/male slash story.

Disclaimer: Purely for entertainment purposes only. All characters are property of JK Rowling.

This semester things have been going pretty smoothly for me. No crazy wizards or professors giving me grief. No unexpected tournaments, or missing magical objects to chase after. No murders, disappearances, or strange diseases. Almost boring! I was actually getting some schoolwork done!

The only thing that seemed different this year was Malfoy. He was still a prick, but he'd been acting strangely different around me lately. Sometimes he's even nice to me, and a few times I've caught him staring at me. I knew he had a rough break-up with Pansy, so maybe he's jealous of Ginny and me. I really don't know.

Things got really weird one night after Quidditch practice. I was the last one out of the locker room, and saw him waiting for me in the hallway. I started to walk by him, and next thing I know, he had me pinned against the wall! His face was very near mine, too close. I tried to pull away from him, but he held me good and tight. I could have gotten away if I'd hurt him, but I didn't want to take it that far, not yet. He just kept staring at me, breathing on me.

"Let go, Malfoy."

"In a moment, Potter." He just kept looking into my eyes. I thought maybe he was trying to do some kind of hypnotic thing or something. It was very awkward. Thank God there was no one around. The hallway was deserted. I tried one more time to struggle free, but he had me strong.

"Shhhh. I'm not letting you go just yet." He said softly. I was starting to get a little creeped out. Then a lot creeped out! He made a move to kiss me!

"Are you nuts? Stop it! Let me go!"

"Come on, Potter. I know you'll love it." He said with a seductive smirk.

"No way, Malfoy. I'm not into that. I like girls. Go pick on someone else." Good grief, I never really thought of him as gay. I can't believe he's hitting on me!

Then he did something really bizarre. He gently shook his blonde hair in my face! It kinda tickled, and was the weirdest thing anyone has ever done to me! That was it. I kneed him in the groin. Not to too hard, but he groaned and let go of me.

"You're sick, Malfoy. Leave me alone." I barked at him. He was still a little bent over, as I picked up my Firebolt and headed back toward Gryffindor tower.

That had to be one of the weirdest experiences of my life! I'd never been hit on by a gay guy before. I'm still trying to get girls to hit on me! Speaking of girls, I sure hope Ginny is up in the Common Room right now. I need to get my mind off of this little incident.

As time went by, I found myself thinking about that incident with Malfoy more and more. Especially the part with his hair. I hate to admit it, but it felt good. Really soft. Whoever is his next boyfriend will have fun with that hair. I guess he knows it, that's why he showed me. Maybe I'll meet a girl with blonde hair like that? I don't really know any blonde girls, except Luna. Ginny has really nice red hair. I like her hair. I've never felt it though. I wonder what it feels like?

At dinner one night, I was sitting next to Ginny. We had finished eating for the most part, and were just lazily talking with the other Gryffindors while finishing our desert. We were fairly relaxed, because exams were over and most people were leaving for the Christmas holidays the next day.

Ginny was speaking very animatedly to the other kids, and I was just looking at her, and at her hair. It was long, almost to her mid-back. I wanted to see what her hair felt like, so I reached up to her shoulder and ran my hand through her hair. She seemed to like that, and smiled, but kept talking. The others all smiled too, but then they all knew Ginny and I were dating so it was okay. Her hair was a little on the dry side. Not silky like Malfoy's. It was still very nice, but not the same.

After dinner, we walked back to the Common Room. I was holding hands with Ginny. It feels nice having a girlfriend. Certainly better than wanting to have one, when I didn't, like before. We are getting more comfortable around each other all the time. I've kissed her a few times, but nothing heavy. I want to take things slow. She seems okay with it. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I'll have Ron and five other Weasley brothers to answer to! I don't want to mess this up. The Weasley's are too important to me. I really like Ginny too! She's much easier to get along with than Cho. Cho was really hard to figure out.

I decided to spend some time practicing out on the Quidditch pitch during my holiday stay at Hogwarts. No one else was around, so I had the whole field to myself, and wouldn't have to worry about bludgers or another Seeker. I just wanted to practice flying after the snitch all on my own, without distractions.

About 20 minutes into my practice, I was diving fairly fast toward the ground, chasing after the snitch. I was pretty close to the ground and was just starting to pull up, when all the sudden I felt someone slam into me from the side! Next thing I know I'm sliding along the grass with a nice skid burn on my arm and side. I looked around to see who had run into me, and there was Malfoy, just a few feet away, laughing his head off!

"That's not funny, Malfoy!" I said. He just kept laughing. "You really are sick. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"Relax Potter. I saw you out here practicing and thought I'd join you, that's all."

"Why are you even here? Why aren't you home for the holidays?"

"I'll be heading off later. The manor's having some renovations done so I won't be heading home until Christmas Eve."

"Terrific." I said sarcastically. I got up and started walking back to the castle.

"Where are you going, Potter? You're just going to leave all this equipment out here?"

"You said you wanted to practice. You can put it away when you're done."

In the boys' locker room, I was rinsing off the skid burn on my arm, cleaning the grass stains from it. As for the Quidditch robes, I'll have to try a spell to clean them. Damn Malfoy. What is his problem? Creep.

I was inspecting my arm to see that I got all the grass stain out, when I felt something buzzing in my ear. At first I thought it was a bug, and I just swiped at it without looking. Then I looked in the mirror, and jumped when I saw Malfoy! He had snuck up beside me and was holding the snitch to my ear!

"Malfoy, you freak! I told you I'm not one of your boys! Leave me alone!" I knew I was in trouble with him now. Here we were in the boys' locker room, alone, and I've got my shirt off. I started to put the robe back on, but Malfoy grabbed it and tugged it playfully, laughing. I've never heard the guy laugh so much. It was strange, echoing off the tile walls.

"I'm not playing this game with you, Malfoy." I let go of the robe, and he stumbled back with it a few steps.

I started for the exit, and he came up behind me, threw the robe around me, pinning my arms to my sides, and then pulled on the sleeves. We both fell to the floor, and he had me pinned again! This time it was harder to get away. I couldn't really knee him again; I wasn't in the right position.

"I think we could play a really fun game, Potter."

"Let me up, Draco, I mean it."

"Oh I'll get you up all right. Just wait a bit."

"You're sick, Malfoy! I don't even like you."

"How do you know? You've never given me a chance." He moved so that he was straddling me, sitting on my hips. I was going to have to figure out a way to get out from under him and untangle from the robe. Right now I couldn't move much.

He brushed his hair across my face again, slower this time. For some reason, this seemed to calm me down a little bit. It was so soft, like feathers. Smooth feathers.

"Tell me Potter..." he said quietly, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Of course I have."

"Of course. Have you kissed a girl other than on the lips?" I hadn't, but I didn't want to tell him that. I didn't answer.

Malfoy made his move to kiss me again, but I turned my head away. He grabbed my head by the hair and held me down. I didn't know what he was going to do next. Then he kissed my neck! I struggled a bit, but he just kissed my neck again, and then started to lick my neck. To my surprise, it made me shiver. And not just that, but I felt my erection starting! Oh no, I can't believe this! He must have felt it too, since he was sitting on me. He scooched down a bit, so that his privates were rubbing against mine. This was just too weird for me!

"Stop! Get off me!" I yelled. He didn't. He kept kissing and licking my neck, and going lower. Next he was kissing my chest. Just as he reached a nipple, he let go of my head.

He had moved down enough that I could kick him with my feet. He cried out and rolled away. I managed to get up and the robe fell on the floor.

"We're done with this! Stay away from me!" I gathered up my stuff, including my wand, which I held up at him, showing I meant business. He just stared at me. I left him where he was.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, I paced back and forth, frustrated. Why is it so easy for him to trap me like that? He must do this a lot to the Slytherin guys. Poor sots! I wonder how many of them are gay? I'm not gay. I like Ginny. I like girls.

Why did I get a hard on just now? Why did I shiver when he kissed my neck? Why does his hair feel so good?

I don't think about Ron like that. He's my friend, my pal, my mate. I never thought about kissing him or touching his hair. Why am thinking about Malfoy so much? He must have put some kind of spell on me. That's got to be it. Or maybe it was a hypnotic thing after all. I don't know. God, I wish Ginny was here!

I decided to send her an owl message. I sat down with some parchment and a quill, and wrote Ginny a note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hope you are enjoying the holidays. I really really miss you a lot. Can you come visit me at school for a day maybe during the break? I don't think I can wait until the next term starts. Write back soon!_

_Harry_

I folded up the note and attached it to Hedwig's leg. I stroked Hedwig's feathers, and it made me think of Draco's hair again! Damn him. I sent Hedwig off with the note, and watched her slowly disappear into the blue sky.

On Christmas Eve, I still hadn't heard back from Ginny. I was kinda lonely, so I decided to walk into Hogsmeade to see what was happening there. It had snowed a few days ago, but most of the snow on the ground had melted. The leftover snow crunched when I walked on it. There was a lot of singing and music coming from the Three Broomsticks so I decided to go there.

A lot was going on inside the tavern. People dancing, singing carols, playing games, laughing. The place was decorated with lots of sparkling lights and holy wreaths. I took off my jacket and hung it on a peg by the door with the other wraps.

I slowly made my way up to the bar, watching each group of people as they enjoyed the festivities. It wasn't a crowd I was used to seeing, since there were no other students. It was all townspeople.

The lady barkeep eventually came up to me. She kind of looked like Aunt Marge except that she was pleasant.

"What can I get for you, sweetie?"

"Butterbeer, please." I smiled. She smiled back but shook her head.

"All out tonight. But we've got plenty of Yule Punch. That all right?"

I nodded yes, and she went over to a huge glass punch bowl at the end of the bar, dipped a silver ladle into it, and poured me a cup of red liquid. She set it down in front of me with another smile, and then moved on to another customer. I had no idea how much this drink cost, so I put down the amount for a butterbeer.

I took a sip and immediately realized that this punch had alcohol in it. Quite a lot of alcohol! Whoa. It tasted like cranberries, currents and clove. Tart and spicy. I sipped it slowly so that it wouldn't knock me for a loop.

Well, it knocked me for a loop anyway! I had skipped dinner, so with a nearly empty stomach, the alcohol hit me pretty quick! I almost fell off of my stool once, but someone caught me. I think it was the barkeep, but I don't know for sure.

A young lady with dark hair came up and asked me to dance. I smiled and said I don't dance, but I guess she didn't hear me with all the loud music. She yanked me off my stool and pulled me right into the crowd. I was laughing, and just watched her dance. Every so often she grabbed my arms and tried to make me dance, but I just laughed and shrugged. It was fun anyway, even though I didn't know what I was doing. When the song was over, I went back to my seat, and my cup had been refilled. So I drank some more.

I was starting to sweat and it seemed to get really hot inside the bar. I decided to go out to the balcony for some fresh air.

I was a bit dizzy from the alcohol, especially since I'm not used to drinking. I've never been drunk before. Was I drunk now? I wasn't sure. It felt kinda nice, but I also felt a little out of control. I wasn't sure about what I was doing or saying. Or seeing, for that matter. I took my glasses off and wiped them with my shirt. I put them back on, but they were smeared. I must have spilled some of the punch on my shirt. Now it's on my glasses! Great. I tried to find a dry spot on my shirt.

"Let me take care of that, you git." A familiar voice connected to a pair of hands that took my glasses from me. I stood there staring at a figure that looked a lot like Malfoy, but I knew it wasn't him. He had left for home by now.

"Here you go." The person put my glasses back on my face. It WAS Malfoy.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home."

"Just out doing some last minute shopping. You don't know how to hold your liquor, do you?"

"I've never been drunk before. How am I doing?"

"Well, you're not puking yet. That's a good sign." Draco smiled and he looked really happy. I smiled back. "I think we should get you back to the castle while you can still walk."

"Okay."

I let him lead me out of the Three Broomsticks. The girl who danced with me called out "Happy Christmas!" as we passed through the crowd. I called out "Happy Christmas!" back to her. Draco laughed and shook his head as he helped me into my jacket.

Then we were out in the COLD! It was much colder now than when I arrived. It seemed like it took forever to walk back to the castle, if you could call it walking. I wasn't doing too well with that. Draco was steering me and kept me from falling down.

"You know, it's too bad we can't make snowmen or have a snowball fight again. This snow's not fresh anymore." I said, like it was so important.

"Potter, quit babbling or I'll leave you out here." Draco replied, annoyed. I just laughed.

We got to the castle, but then we headed off to the Slytherin Common Room. I tugged on Malfoy's sleeve.

"Hey, this is Slytherin, you idiot. I'm in Gryffindor."

"I know bloody well you're in Gryffindor, you prat. I can't get you in there. We're going to Slytherin."

Actually it might be fun to see Slytherin again. I'd been in there once before, when Ron and I drank the polyjuice potion and were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't tell Malfoy that, of course. I didn't really get to look around that time though. I probably wouldn't see it much this time either. I was really sleepy now.

"Oh no you don't." Said Malfoy, grabbing me suddenly. I guess I must have slipped or something. It was hard to stand up straight. We stumbled through the Common Room, and then went down some steps to the dorm. I've never been down this far before.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on a bed. Malfoy was taking off my jacket. It felt better having it off. It was hot in the room. Cold outside, hot inside. I was getting dizzy again. How much of that punch did I drink? I never did finish my cup. It kept getting refilled.

Malfoy was kissing the back of my neck. Was this a dream? It felt good. My shirt was off. I saw it lying on the floor, on top of my jacket. Draco's shirt was on the floor too. Doesn't he ever hang anything up? God, that felt good. I turned around so we were facing each other. He took my glasses off and put them on the nightstand.

"You're damned cute, do you know that?" He said. I didn't know how to respond to that. I shouldn't be here. I really shouldn't be here. But I didn't want to get up. This was nice. Why should I leave?

He kissed me on the lips. I just sat there and let him do it. I didn't feel like fighting him right now. His lips were soft and it felt good. A different feeling than Ginny's or Cho's kisses. Draco knew what he was doing. With the girls, we were all so unsure and scared at first. They were nervous kisses. These weren't. He kept kissing me, and I found myself kissing back. I'm not gay. I'm just... doing it. Why not? No one was here. No one would know. Why the heck not?

His tongue was in my mouth. I can't believe my first French kiss was with a guy! It tasted like cranberries, currents and clove. Tart and spicy. I definitely had too much of that punch.

He was kissing my neck again, and going lower, lower. I lied back against the pillows and let him do it. It felt incredible. His soft fluffy hair was brushing against my face, my neck, my chest, and his lips were moving lower.....

He stuck his tongue in my belly button and then I felt myself cream inside my pants! The bastard had made me cum! I couldn't believe it. "Oh god!" I gasped as the climatic convulsion took hold of me. I held onto him for a while, and then lied there until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt sick as a dog. At first I didn't know where I was, but then I realized that I was in the Slytherin dorm. Draco was no where in sight.

I saw my shirt was still on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, and proceeded to puke all over it! Cranberry puke. Good God. Draco's shirt was still on the floor too, so I snatched it up and wore that instead.

I took my shirt into the bathroom and tossed it in the sink. My shorts were a mess because I creamed them last night. Unbelievable. I really needed to get out of there.

I rinsed out my shirt the best I could. Then I grabbed my jacket and headed back to Gryffindor.

Hedwig was waiting for me when I finally got to my dorm. She had a response from Ginny! I untied the message from Hedwig's leg and quickly unfolded it.

**Dear Harry,**

**We contacted Dumbledore and got permission to bring you to The Burrow for Christmas! Be ready tonight at 5:00. Dad will be round to get you. **

**Ron and all the family send their love and holiday wishes. A kiss from me! See you soon.**

**Happy Christmas,**

**Ginny xoxo**

Christmas dinner at The Burrow was wonderful. The Weasleys always make me feel so welcome and loved.

With so many brothers around, sometimes it was hard to find a place to spend time alone with Ginny. After dinner, we decided to go for a walk. Ginny said there was a pond just past their property, so we headed over there.

It was a very romantic night. We were both relaxed after a nice dinner and opening presents. We held hands as we walked, and then I put my arm across her shoulders. When we got to the pond, we sat down near the edge and looked at how the moon made a shimmery reflection on the water. Ginny was nuzzling against my chest, and I was playing with her hair. It felt better tonight than before.

I lifted her chin and started kissing her gently. She pulled me down a bit so that I was almost lying on top of her. It felt so good, and this feeling of passion came over me really strong. I started kissing her harder, and then broke in with a French kiss. She seemed a bit surprised by that, but didn't push me away. The feeling was really wild. I started kissing her neck, while I started running my hand down her body, but I guess that was pushing things too far. She backed off and sat up.

"Wow, Harry!" she said with a little giggle, "I think the moonlight is getting to you!" she kidded, and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"I'm sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." A lot carried away, but I didn't want to scare her.

"It's okay. You just surprised me, that's all. I liked it. Very sexy." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "When did you learn to do that?"

I freaked when she said that! But I couldn't show it. "I just did what I thought would feel good." Lame answer but it was all I could think of. She was turning me on.

"Well, practice makes perfect, you know." She pulled me down with her for some more practice.

The ride back to school on the Hogwarts Express was without incident. I shared a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. I caught a glimpse of Draco on the platform before we boarded, but I don't know if he saw me.

Ginny and I had kind of brought our relationship to the next level after Christmas. Things were getting a lot more physical between us, and it was going to be a challenge to find opportunities to be alone at school. One thing's for sure... I don't want Malfoy to mess things up for us.

I have to give him some credit though. He's made me feel less afraid to take a chance, and to be a little bolder. I'm sure that I'm not gay. Ginny makes me feel strong and protective. Her petite little body is so cute and light. It's a completely different feeling than with Draco. With him, the feeling was strictly for pleasure. We're about the same strength and build, and I just didn't feel right being with him. But I certainly learned from him.

When I got back to my room, I decided to send a message to Draco.

Malfoy,

I need to see you. Please meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night after dinner.

Potter

When I arrived at the Astronomy Tower, Draco was there waiting for me. He had an uneasy expression, and I think he knew what was coming. I smiled a little, and handed him back his shirt, which I had wrapped up in parchment.

"I borrowed your shirt. It's clean, I had it washed." I explained. He looked so sad, I even thought he might cry. But I had to tell him. "Draco, I can't be with you like that again. I'm not gay. What you did for me felt great, I'll admit that. I couldn't do that for you. It's just not in me to act that way. I like Ginny and I want to explore those feelings with her."

Malfoy nodded. "'s alright Potter. You don't have to justify anything. I know you like girls. I do too." He smiled sadly. "I was just trying to have it all."

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but I just let it go.

"See you later." I started to leave.

"Potter...." Draco called after me, "If you ever change your mind or get lonely..."

I turned and looked at him, but he just looked down and began to fidget with the shirt package. I continued to walk down the tower steps and back toward Gryffindor.

##### 


End file.
